


Of stubborn glares and adrenaline running through veins

by FredGeorge123



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredGeorge123/pseuds/FredGeorge123
Summary: Five times Scrooge was reminded of Della+one time he was reminded of Dewey





	Of stubborn glares and adrenaline running through veins

**Author's Note:**

> Dewey's my fav. And I love Dewey and Della parallels.

Scrooge remembered the first time he saw the triplets. Della's triplets. Della's triplets who became Donald's triplets. Della's triplets who became Donald's triplets who became Scrooge's triplets.

  
Scrooge thought it was impossible for someone else to worm their way into his heart after what happened with Della. Especially three troublesome, no good, tactless rascals. Like Della.

Della had made mistakes. Just like he did. He looked at the kids and was reminded of Della's mistakes. She loved them so much and if she had been with them she'd love them even more. But they didn't want the stars or need them. They wanted and needed a mother.

Della was young and foolish and was misguided and didn't understand. But she was the best thing that had happened to him.

The triplets were almost identical. They wore different hairstyle but that could easily be changed. So they were almost identical. Except for their eyes. Louie had his father's eyes, Scrooge supposed. He didn't know Della's husband well but Huey's eyes were definitely not Della's or anyone from the McDuck family. Huey's were like Della's father's, like Donald's.

Dewey had glared at Scrooge and threw his words at him. And Scrooge then paid attention to these boys.

Della's boys.

He looked at those eyes. Thise eyes full of emotion, always full of emotion, never without emotion. Those eyes had always been full of emotion whether belonging to a mischeivous and adventurous boy or a mischeivous and adventurous woman. Those eyes seemed impossible to be apathetic and even though it seemed like that Scrooge still prayed that he'd never see them apathetic for not all change was good.

As time pasted those Scrooge wondered how eyes could be so alike. From the round shape to the ice blue to the passionate waves to the confident flicks and glints.

"Dewey!" he called the boy.

"Yes, Uncle Scrooge," the boy ran in and said looking excited, "Did you need me?"

Before he could reply Dewey started ranting.

"Did you need me specially, huh?" Scrooge had a heart attack. How could he...? But Dewey didn't notice.

"Because I'm so accomplished and can do a job better than my brothers-" Scrooge felt relieved and nearly chuckled.

"We'll see that, won't we?" Scrooge scoffed. He pointed to a basket in the corner, full of clothes. "I hope you're good with laundry because if not then I'll make sure any damage will be paid for from your allowance, which I assume you do have?"

Dewey looked so taken aback and betrayed, his mouth hanging and eyes widened. He was speechless. Scrooge had only known the boy for a month and was surprised he saw this day since no one thought it was possible. Della's son shutting up. Scrooge was amazed.

Dewey was so speechless and betrayed that he stomped towards the laundry and took it.

But not without Della's famous betrayed glare.


End file.
